


I See Right Through You

by PsychicDash



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicDash/pseuds/PsychicDash
Summary: One-Shot: Ness/Lucas. Lucas returns to Smash and stays in the room next to Ness'. Things are the same as always until Lucas discovers a hole in his wall. He decides to look through it.





	I See Right Through You

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a little one-shot on the best couple (aside from NessXClaus, which is my personal favorite)! This topic interested me, so I decided to write about it. You'll see when you read it. Contains M/M underage relationships. Don't like, don't read. Other than that, please enjoy!

Recently, Lucas has been invited back to the Smash Mansion, and the boy couldn’t have been happier. He missed his family back in his hometown, Tazmily, but his sights were set on bigger things. He had goals to become the best fighter in the mansion; though it was a long shot, the blond knew that if he focused, the possibility would become reality.

Everything was a plus coming back; Lucas got to see his old friends again, and a very important someone who never left his mind after all the time that has passed.

“L-Lucas?!” Ness stopped in his tracks down the hallway he was heading through.

A bit further down was Lucas, who noticed Ness as soon as he called his name. “Ness!” Lucas bubbled happily.

The two bounded into a dash as Ness held his arms open for the blond to jump into. Lucas entered his embrace with no hesitation. They hugged each other tight, then released each other after a few seconds.

“What?! How are you—how did you even come back—EH?!” Ness was sputtering. He had a million questions to ask Lucas, but couldn’t function enough to put them together, let alone, in the right sequence.

“They let me back in!” was all Lucas said with a bright smile on his face. “That’s basically it. I wonder why they didn’t even include me in the first place if they were just going to invite me back to live here…” Lucas puzzled himself.

Ness was trying his best to keep his expression straight. Realizing his best friend is back made him tear up and lose composure, but he managed to keep it steady.

“Well, we gotta tell Toon! And everyone else that missed you, Luke!” Ness was already grabbing at the blond’s hand. “Let’s goooo!”

After all this time, Lucas didn’t realize how much he’s missed Ness calling him by his nickname. The blond smiled warmly, and went along to catch up on things and new people.

With that, Ness dragged Lucas to the ends and back of the mansion, introducing him to newcomers he hasn’t seen before, and friends that have missed him so much.

And before he knew it, things went back to normal.

At least, that’s what Lucas thought.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

It was weird, Lucas thought he would have roomed in with Ness and Toon Link as usual, but the layout of the mansion changed completely. Everyone had their own room now. He found himself in his own comfortable space, lazing around. Ness was in the middle of a match, and the blond was waiting for him to get finished so they could hang out for the day.

However, he didn’t mind having his own room. In fact, it didn’t really matter. His room was right next to Ness’ and next to Ness’ was Toon Link’s, and so on. It felt like an upgrade to not share rooms anymore; now his stuff won’t get mixed in with TL’s messy belongings.

Lucas decided to get up and pace. _So bored… Ness’ match is taking FOREVER._ The blond thought to himself, _Hurry up and kick their butt, Ness!_

He texted the capped boy:

‘ _Lmk when you’re done!’_  Lucas sent the message, then left it as is.

After, all Lucas did at that point was imagine Ness battling. He could’ve sat in and spectated, but he was too lazy today. Now that Lucas thought about it, ever since he got back it feels like Ness has gotten even better at fighting. His moves come out differently than Lucas saw, and they looked stronger than before. Ness clearly has more control over his PSI and physical abilities, now.

Lucas pouted momentarily. He realized the time he spent away from Smash, he wasn’t doing anything at all. All he knew were the same moves and kept doing them the same way as he always did.

 _Phooey…_ he thought. Although, he didn’t care. He was happier for Ness than more jealous of him. In truth, Lucas found it attractive how his best friend grew up to be stronger over time. Lucas wondered what Ness thought of him in return ever since he came back.

In the middle of thought, Lucas’ eyes caught onto something. It went to a black spot on the wall. Intrigued, the boy walked over. The closer he got, he realized it was a small hole.

 _You gotta be kidding me! This is some poor construction here!_ Lucas whined internally. He debated if he should cover up the hole with a poster or something.

That is, until the blond lowered down and sat on his knees and decided to look through. He closed one eye and used the other to peep through the dark hole, only to find an almost full view of Ness’ room. Lucas was astounded at how deep the hole was. It downright went from his room, through the wall, to Ness’! Lucas gawked.

 _Welp, looks like I have to tell Master Hand about this issue._ _And Ness. This is so weird, did Ness even know that this hole was always here? He’d have to be absent-minded to never notice this..._

Lucas scratched his cheek, until he heard footsteps coming into Ness’ room. The blond panicked, not sure what to do. Should he look away, or keep staring? Lucas figured to do the latter since the hole was inconspicuous.

 _“AAAA~!”_ In the other room, Ness sighed of pleasure. Currently, he was sweating from his recent match and ended up throwing his cap to the side and flopping onto his bed from exhaustion. He sprawled on his back in ultimate satisfaction.

Lucas giggled silently. He felt somewhat bad for spying in on him, but at the same time it felt kind of exciting. He found it interesting to see Ness go about his day when he thought he was alone. Lucas smirked humorously.

 _I’m like a secret spy…_ Lucas joked to himself, trying to hold back his giggles. He continued watching more.

All Ness was doing was just lying there. He wiped his forehead from any remaining sweat and laid there for a few minutes, resting. The boy yawned before sitting up on his bed against the wall. To summarize, nothing was really happening.

 _This is kinda boring…_ Lucas thought. He was almost about to leave Ness alone until the boy started to do something quite unexpected. The blond’s jaw dropped as soon as it happened.

On a nearby desk, Ness grabbed a box of tissues and put it next to him on the bed, along with a bottle of lotion. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was planning to do.

Lucas hesitated as a small blush started to grow on his cheeks. _I-I should stop watching him…_ he thought in a panic; but for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Lucas’ heart started to pick up a faster pace. His curiosity won the best of him.

Ness looked at his lower half and slowly unzipped his shorts. He brought it halfway down his thighs as a bulge became more apparent to Lucas. It stuck out of his boxers, but not for long after Ness pulled those down, too. A long, hard, pink flesh stuck upwards from his hips.

Lucas had to cover his mouth from embarrassment. At that point, his blush reached down his neck and to his ears. _His is so big…_ He couldn’t believe what he was seeing or what he was seeing Ness do. The blond started to grow a bit hard down there the more he watched.

Ness grasped his cock and started to diligently stroke up and down. He stroked it momentarily without lotion, making his member throb with desire. Ness’ face started to lose his composure as his eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth looked like it was biting down on his lips.

As if routine, Ness pumped the lotion bottle 2 times and spread it over his right hand. After, he grasped his cock one more time and spread the white lotion all way down his shaft and up again. He repeated the motion, starting slow, then getting faster. Audible breaths could be heard by the blond boy spying on him.

However, in the middle of touching himself, Ness pulled out his phone. He was typing into it with a single hand, while using the other to touch himself.

 _Vrr vrr._ Lucas’ phone vibrated in his shorts. The blond checked it to see a text back from Ness.

_‘I just got out. Currently changing. I’ll need a sec.’_

Lucas flustered, looking at his phone and then back to Ness who kept staring down at his phone while stroking his dick.

 _Wow I wonder why!_ Lucas thought sarcastically. The blond felt excited, nonetheless, seeing that Ness was messaging him while doing something so naughty. Does this mean he’s done something like this even before Lucas found out? The thoughts made Lucas aroused even further.

Lucas felt kind of curious, so he shot Ness another message to see how he would take it, or if he would even keep on messaging.

 _‘Alright,’_ was Lucas first message. Then the boy sent another after a huge pause. ‘ _I really wanna see you, though. Don’t keep me waiting... ;3;’_ He sent an inconspicuous, yet flirty type of message. Lucas felt somewhat embarrassed at it, but he thought him and Ness were close enough to say something like this. Lucas put his eye on the hole again.

First, he saw Ness smirk a little bit at the message before replying again. The raven haired boy stroked himself quite excitedly after receiving the message from Lucas. The blond gulped.

Ness texted back, _‘I want to see you too… I’ll change faster…”_

Lucas felt his heart race a bit. After reading the texts, he heard Ness groan a bit from stroking his dick even harder and faster. His voice echoed in Lucas’ ears, causing his own penis to grow hard enough to bulge outward from his shorts. The blond didn’t know what to do, but after being so aroused, he decided to touch himself as well.

Even though no one was watching, it felt like there were to Lucas. The boy nervously brought down his shorts and boxers as he bit the inside of his cheek. He looked at his throbbing hard on and immediately felt shame, however, arousal took him over. Lucas started to stroke himself nice and slow as he typed a message back to Ness.

_‘You’re not going fast enough, Ness…’_

Lucas turned himself on even more by sending the message. He continued to caress himself as his breathing became abnormal, and his voice was being disobedient. Small whimpers escaped his mouth and in order to keep quiet, he had to hold a hand over his lips.

Ness replied, _‘Oh yeah? How fast do you want me to go then…?’_

The reply put sexual images in Lucas’ head, ones that were way worse than he currently was thinking. The blond tightened his grip around his shaft and stroked it strongly.

“H-Hah…” Lucas breathed desperately with his mouth agape. His face was a red colored mess. He felt his body grow hotter the more he would touch himself.

_‘Really fast… and hard…’_

Lucas was in too much euphoria to realize his text message drifted off of innocent context.

As soon and Ness got the message, his face got very rosy. The boy was at his limit and what Lucas sent drove him off the edge. He had to put his phone down to finish himself off. His hands were very slippery and were sliding up and down his hard cock with ease. Ness heaved out a breath of air before his dick let out its white gush of semen. The boy successfully caught the white liquid in his hand and cleaned himself up with tissues.

Watching Ness’ dick throb as he came into his hands excited Lucas to no end. Now, his hips started to move with his strokes. He leaned one arm against the wall and formed an ‘O’ with his fingers. From there he began to thrust and fuck his own hand before reaching his climax. He put in one more strong thrust.

“A-Aahn~!” Lucas moaned, a bit too loudly this time. When he came, the boy just let his white semen hit the wall and slide down messily. Lucas was out of breath and felt insanely tired afterwards. The euphoria and excitement died down and he became calmer.

After regaining his strength to pull up his shorts and boxers again, he went back to looking at the hole. What he saw made him feel faint.

At the other end was Ness’ violet eye. They made eye contact for a split second before Lucas pulled away and covered the hole with his hand in panic. The blond looked horrified.

 _Vrr!_ A message from Ness. It arrived speedily.

_‘So… you finally noticed the hole, huh?’_

The phone Lucas held in hand was shaking. He didn’t know how to reply or what to say. He was completely exposed; Ness found out he was watching the entire time. He didn’t know what to think. All he knew was that the worst was about to come.

Before Lucas could react, a few loud knocks came to his door.

 _“Open up!”_ Ness called from the other side. _“Let me talk to you.”_

Lucas’ heart raced as he got up and hesitantly approached his door. It was hard for him to face Ness right now, but at this point, he couldn’t run away. He had to do this. He turned the lock slowly until the entrance was able to be opened.

Before Lucas even opened the door, Ness was already doing so. The black haired boy let himself in and closed the door shut behind him. He stared at Lucas. The blond shivered at his presence and backed up.

“Lucas… were you watching me?” Ness asked whilst eyeing him down, even though the answer was obvious. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed casual about the situation. However, he exuded a sexual aura despite his poker face.

“... I-I um…” Lucas couldn’t bring himself to answer. He fiddled with his fingers and looked downwards and away from Ness’ eyes. “Yes…” the blond admitted. The word was barely audible. Feeling so much pressure made Lucas feel like crying. “I-I’m sorry…”

From his answer, Ness instinctively got closer to Lucas and brought him into a hug. “No Lucas, don’t be,” he cooed into his ear.

The words calmed the blond down. It made Lucas feel like Ness accepted his wrongdoing and that everything would be okay. He reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms around Ness lovingly.

“Are you… mad at me?” Lucas asked him.

“Oh, no! ...Not at all.” Ness tightened his embrace around the boy. “I’m just a little surprised, but not mad.” A pleasant smile crossed Ness’ lips.

 _Phew_ … Lucas thought. He leaned his head on the boy’s shoulder. The closer he got to Ness, the more he noticed a slight smell of cologne mixed in with the sweet scent of his sweat. The blond blushed a little bit.

“But,” Ness continued, “...why were you watching me?”

The blond was a bit uncertain himself. He just happened to come across the hole! He didn’t intend to find something dirty about Ness; he especially didn’t expect to see Ness do _that_ , that’s for sure. Lucas wanted to be honest, but also get away with saying some excuses.

“I-It’s the first time I saw the hole…!” Lucas stammered, “I was watching you for a bit, but then you started doing _those_ things to yourself and I couldn’t help but… watch…”

Ness could feel Lucas’ body shaking in his arms. He could easily tell that Lucas was nervous out of his mind. The raven haired boy felt bad for being so pushy for the truth, but he kind of liked seeing Lucas so nervous and scared. It was adorable.

“Hm.” Ness made a sound, and thought more on what to say. “...I guess the right question would be why you kept watching, then,” he kept digging for answers. He spaced away from the hug so he could look Lucas in the eyes. He was greeted with big, innocent, cerulean eyes. If Ness wasn’t careful, he would get swallowed by the ocean that was his eyes.

Lucas did a shy double take before finding the courage to maintain eye contact. “I—I don’t know…!”

“C’mon, Lucas~” Ness kept insisting. He noticed how red his best friend’s face kept getting. He felt something inside of him that wanted to make it even more red. Ness brought his face closer to Lucas’. Carefully, he caressed the side of his face affectionately. His violet eyes saw right through Lucas. The blond could feel it, too.

That seemed to flip the trigger. Lucas’ face _did_ get redder.

“Umm… I…” Lucas sighed. “Don’t hate me for saying this…”

Ness rose a brow in interest.

“I think… no, I _do_ like you.” Lucas’ heart was about to beat out of his chest. Ness gawked at him, though, not in a negative way; he was silent. The blond shivered. “W-Well don’t just stand there…! Say something…!”

The raven haired boy felt his heart get squeezed by Lucas’ hands. He thought his friend was so cute the way he confessed. From that, he grabbed Lucas’ arm and pulled him in again and kissed him.

Lucas accepted the kiss with wide eyes, which slowly closed right after. The warm touch of their lips together excited both boys, while at the same time, made them feel like a huge weight was lifted of their shoulders. Now that their feelings were revealed, there was nothing in the way.

First, Ness pulled away from each other after a few seconds, although, Lucas wanted to keep going. The blond opened his eyes for a moment to look at Ness’. Their eyes were half-lidded and full of want. Lucas couldn’t help but go in for a second kiss. This surprised Ness, but the boy was very zealous to kiss him back.

This time, the kiss was a little different. It had more passion and love put into it. The blond opened his lips slightly to let Ness inside his mouth. When he entered, the boys sucked and licked each others tongues lustfully.

Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas’ lower torso before guiding him to the side. He managed to bring him over to the bed, and pushed him onto it without breaking the kiss. Lucas moaned as Ness pinned him down and continued their make out.

Their bodies started to grow hotter the more they kept going. Ness separated from the kiss as he started to feel up Lucas’ body. The blond shuddered pleasurably.

“You know...” Ness was whispering in Lucas' ear. His tone and pitch changed completely. “What you did there and texted to me was very… dirty…” he kept going, “I heard your little moans from my room…”

It made a shiver go down Lucas’ spine as a blush overcame his face.

“Doing that can’t go without punishment…” Ness led a hand down Lucas’ side until he reached the boy’s hips. There, he tugged teasingly at the edge of his shorts.

However, the mood was ruined when a loud knock came to the door.

 _“YOOO!”_ Toon Link’s familiar voice came through. Ness and Lucas immediately shut up. The loud knocks continued.

The two psychic boys separated fast before sorting themselves out to answer. They were nervous, but put on a mask that hid everything.

Ness answered the door. On the other side, an energetic Hylian was nearly bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes with excitement. Another kid, Villager, was next to him. He smiled and waved as a greeting.

“GUYS! URGENT NEWS!” TL told them in a very loud manner. “THERE. IS…. A CARNIVAL IN TOWN RIGHT NOW! We _have_ to go!” The boy was pointing to his left.

“Woah _really?_ ” Ness asked in wonder. Despite the kids interrupting Ness and Lucas’ time together, the two psychic boys were interested. They were disappointed as well, but not too much.

“YES! Let’s get going!” TL rapidly took Villager’s hand and started running down the hallway. “C’mon!!” He turned back to look at them.

Lucas was just about to go after them before Ness grabbed at his arm and stopped him. The blond looked to Ness with surprise. The raven haired boy stared at him with a mischievous look.

“Hey,” he began, “next time… there won’t be a wall between us.” the words came out so smoothly and naughty from Ness. Lucas didn’t know how to reply, but his best friend didn’t give him enough time to before he took his hand and started towards the Hylian and silent Villager.

“WAIT UP!” Ness called with a wide grin on his face.

Lucas embarrassingly complied and ran with Ness who was leading the way. From there on, the two continued through their day, a bit more closer than usual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you guys ever want to read more of my stuff, I have more fiction posted on my fanfiction.net account under the same name. I don't post them here because... they're not as good to be quite honest. So yeah. Have a good day. Thanks for the nice reviews on my other Ness/Lucas story. :) They mean a lot to me.


End file.
